


You have me

by DynaEvangeline



Series: Advent Calender 2k17 [22]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: I like the weird out there pairings, M/M, There isn't enough of this couple to be honest, Tossing this out there, its cute, just some random fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynaEvangeline/pseuds/DynaEvangeline
Summary: Meliorn wakes up to find his bed empty which normally he was used to but this one. This one was different. This was the one that he wanted at his side for as long as he could have and he didn't want to lose him.





	You have me

The bed was still warm but it was empty and the Seelie Knight made a soft sound in the back of his throat as he reached a hand out over the sheets. It would not be the first time this had happened. Meliorn had never been with anyone that stayed. It was sex and that was the end of it. But this one he had been hopeful. He liked him for more than a quick fuck and had hoped he would stay until he had woken up at least. It seems he was to be disappointed. He should have expected it, he knew well enough about Jace's reputation of one night stands from Kaelie. Jace never stayed, he should not have expected this time to be any different. Shadowhunters did not have feelings for Downworlders in most cases, why would the other be any different than the other's that came before him. Meliorn slowly sat up, brushing his hair back out of his face as he slowly got to his feet, he slipped on fresh clothes before he padded his way out of the bedroom only to stop outside the kitchen. Surprised. 

Jace was still here, dressed in only jeans but he had not left. In fact he was cooking. It caught Meliorn off guard but it also brought a small smile to his lips and he moved to lean against the doorway as he watched him. It smelled delicious and that was one thing that he had no idea about the other. That he could cook. It didn't take long for Jace to notice he was there once the food was done and he came over to him with two plates, holding one out to Meliorn who gently took it before moving to sit down. "Morning. This looks delicious." The words came out soft as he got comfortable on his couch and shifted the plate to balance in his lap before picking up one of the pieces of bacon. He didn't eat a lot of mundane food unless it was fruit or something like that but he did keep the place stocked if he ever had the urge. Which Jace had, had this morning. There were pancakes on the plate, scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon and toast. Along with sliced fruit in the pancakes and on top of with whipped cream. He had to admit, his words were true, it did look delicious. Jace sat down next to him, leaning into the other. 

"You should taste it before you say that. Its been a little while since I've had the time to cook. So I might be off." He wasn't, he wasn't at all. Meliorn moaned softly as he took a bite and he didn't hesitate to eat more. He could hear the soft chuckle that came from Jace as he licked his fingers and finished the food on his plate. Jace was eating at a slower pace, more so enjoying watching Meliorn eat, than eat that much himself. Meliorn slowed down as there was barely any left and he glanced at Jace. 

"This was wonderful, I could eat this everyday." If the other wished to come here and make it for him he would. It was better than anything he had eaten, including the food at multiple feasts he had been too. He knew that was probably because of his building feeling for the other, but that didn't make it any less true. 

"I could do that, for you. If you really want me to. I really liked spending the night and honestly I don't want to go." Jace took his plate from him and got up to walk the plates into the kitchen before coming back. Meliorn thought over his words before smiling softly and he spoke as the other came back in the room, resuming his place. 

"I thought you had left. Like everyone else and I....found myself wishing that you were here and I guess that wish came true. I am glad that you did not leave. You are a rare one Jace and I find myself rather fond of you and I want to have you here with me as much as I can." He rested his head on the blonde's shoulder, trailing his fingers along the length of his arm as he spoke. The words soft but true and there was nothing that would change that. Not now and not ever. He was willing to show this side of him for Jace if it meant the other felt the same. 

"Then you have me." Jace nuzzled his nose against Meliorn's hair as he said the words and silence fell upon the two of them. Both lived such lives that involved shields put up to protect them from cruelty and broken trust. Both for different reasons. Both used sex like it was a tool, and now with each other, it was more than that. It was a first for them both but if there was a fate then this would be it. Two broken souls, finding comfort in love in someone akin. Neither could say anything about it, it was too soon but neither was planning to let go of the feeling either.

**Author's Note:**

> Doing a fic for everyday up until the 25th. Mostly caught up at this point and trying to get them all out there before the 25th. Some of these are pretty short but with so much going on for holiday stuff, I don't have as much time to write as I would like but they are getting done.  
> Then after that I will be working on my posting schedule and what fics I want to get out there. 
> 
> Going to focus more on writing this upcoming year than I have in the past.


End file.
